Nuit étoilée
by Awaix
Summary: Keith a toujours aimé admirer les étoiles. Mais ce soir, il ne les regarde pas, car Shiro n'est plus là. OS.


Bonjour bonjour !

Qui aurait cru que j'allais arriver dans le fandom de Voltron avec un **Sheith** , et qui plus est avec de l'ANGST ? Personne, et encore moins moi. (En vrai, j'ai eu envie d'écrire du Klance tout fluffy tout mimi. Et BAM. Mes Sheith feels ont pris le dessus et... voilà. 8D)

C'est la toute première chose que j'écris après presque un an (après ma première année de prépa, pendant laquelle j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, aha). Et je STRESSE. M'en voulez pas si c'est un peu fouillis. 8D En fait, j'ai TELLEMENT de choses à dire sur eux que j'ai jugé ça nécessaire.

Je préviens quand même, on ne sait jamais : **il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2** pour ne pas se faire spoiler.

Si vous voulez des musiques d'ambiance, je vous conseille _In My Veins_ d'Andrew Belle ou _As Long as You Love Me_ de Sleeping At Last, avec quoi j'ai écrit la majorité de cet OS.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron: Legendary Defender appartient à Dreamworks.

 **Genre :** Romance, angst, peut-être un peu de family et de friendship aussi.

 **Rating :** T

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (:

* * *

 **Nuit étoilée**

* * *

Il y a des étoiles partout dans l'espace.

Et c'est si beau. Et Keith a toujours aimé admirer les étoiles.

Pourtant, ce soir, il ne les regarde pas.

Il est allongé dans son lit, à bord du vaisseau. Seul. Il n'y a plus aucune lumière, plus aucun bruit. Il a les yeux fermés mais ne parvient pas à dormir – il est trop tôt pour ça.

Keith ne les regarde pas, parce que Shiro n'est plus là.

* * *

.

* * *

 _« Shiro... »_

 _Une, deux, trois gouttes – de fines larmes salées coulent le long des joues du Paladin Noir. Et le cœur de Keith se serre, un peu plus._

 _Dans la chaleur des couvertures, allongé, le regard voilé de fatigue, il grimace._

 _Il porte une main au visage de Shiro, peinant à chasser du pouce les traces de chagrin qui coulent encore, inlassablement ; ça ne va pas à Shiro, cette douleur dans ses yeux gris._

 _Douleur, et peut-être aussi une détresse trop grande qu'il n'arrive plus à supporter tout seul._

 _« Arrête Shiro... »_

 _Chuchotements._

 _« ...Tu es là maintenant. »_

 _Et ça fait un peu sourire Shiro, cette espèce de réconfort qu'il essaye de lui apporter. Car quoi qu'il arrive et pour toujours, Keith sera là, à ses côtés._

 _Il attrape son poignet et lui embrasse de dos de la main en fermant les yeux, avec toute la douceur et la tendresse dont il est capable. Pour lui faire comprendre. Keith cille ; ça les réconforte un peu, tous les deux._

 _« Merci. »_

 _Shiro reporte la main du Paladin Rouge à son visage, la collant contre sa joue moite et encore humide._

 _« Merci. »_

Merci de toujours avoir été là.

Merci de m'aimer.

* * *

.

* * *

« Et tu vois ce regroupement d'étoiles, là-bas ? demande Shiro en pointant du doigt le ciel. C'est la constellation d'Orion. L'une des plus vieilles constellations du monde. »

Il fait nuit noire et le ciel scintille de mille feux – comme les mille-et-une étoiles qui brillent dans leurs yeux à tous les deux.

« Et là, continue-t-il, juste à côté, il y a celle du Lièvre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en astrologie, lance Keith en cherchant la constellation dont il parle.

\- Oh, je ne m'y connais pas plus que ça. Ce sont juste des trucs qu'on nous apprend avant d'entrer dans la garnison, et j'ai fait quelques petites recherches, c'est tout.

\- Arrête d'être aussi modeste ! grogne Keith en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. T'es bon, accepte-le.

\- J'ai juste eu le temps d'apprendre, répond-il avec un sourire. »

Keith lève les yeux au ciel et Shiro sourit. Ils sont tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe ; Shiro les bras croisés derrière la tête, Keith les mains jointes sur le ventre. Et c'est reposant. Calme et reposant.

« Et cette étoile, là, comment elle s'appelle ? demande Keith en désignant une étoile plus brillante que les autres.

\- Ça c'est Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Grand Chien. »

Shiro aime passer du temps, comme ça, avec Keith. Les yeux pétillants d'intérêt du plus jeune l'amusent, et il se sent toujours... bien. C'est une sensation agréable de se tenir aux côtés de Keith.

« … Keith ? »

Il se retourne vers lui – toujours avec les mêmes yeux lumineux.

« Si tu étais une étoile, tu serais Sirius. »

Il a osé.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il dit ça. Ça lui a prit comme ça – beaucoup de chose le prenne, comme ça, ces temps-ci.

« … Pourquoi ça ?

\- … Parce que tu es presque comme elle. Tu brilles si fort que ça éclaire la nuit.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ! » s'exclame Keith en rougissant subitement. Pour la peine, il lui donne un autre coup dans les côtés, avec cette fois-ci des rires un peu plus forts qui lui répondent.

Keith sent la chaleur de son visage remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles – merde, heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Quel con aussi, celui-là.

Il y a un silence, et Keith reprend la parole en pointant du doigt l'étoile la plus proche de Sirius : « … Si je suis Sirius, alors tu es celle-là, juste à côté.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demande Shiro en souriant.

\- … Parce qu'elle est juste à côté de Sirius. Pour que tu ne me quittes jamais. »

Il a osé, lui aussi. _Douce vengeance._

C'est au tour de Shiro de piquer un fard et de bégayer : « K- Keith ! », et à celui de Keith de rire, d'une façon plus narquoise. _Bien fait._

Ils ne sauraient dire combien de temps ils sont restés là, dans l'herbe fraîche, pas loin de la maison de Keith, à regarder les étoiles. Ils ont parlé – un peu. Ils ont ri – beaucoup. Et, ceci entraînant cela, ils se sont rapprochés jusqu'à ce que les cheveux de Keith effleurent le bras de Shiro.

Tout à l'heure, Shiro devra retourner à la garnison, et Keith devra continuer à s'entraîner sur le simulateur de la base. Mais en attendant, le soleil se lève, et aucun des deux n'a l'intention de partir maintenant.

« Keith.

\- Mh ? (La voix de Keith est ensommeillée et Shiro sourit, attendrit.)

\- Je rectifie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas Sirius. »

Keith ne répond pas tout le suite. A la place, il se lève, et leurs yeux se croisent presque pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont allongés.

Keith a des herbes dans les cheveux et des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Qui suis-je alors ? demande-t-il en levant un sourcil, curieux de ce qu'a encore bien pu préparer l'autre.

\- Tu es le Soleil », lui répond fièrement Shiro en désignant d'un geste de la main l'immense astre lumineux qui se lève, impressionnant et timide, devant eux. Ça fait rire Keith qui secoue la tête.

« Ah oui ? Mais du coup, t'es qui toi maintenant ?

\- Moi ? répond Shiro, surpris.

\- Ouais, toi. Regarde, on voit personne à côté du Soleil. Et si tu n'es pas là, à côté de moi, alors je refuse d'être le Soleil. Je préfère briller moins fort et rester Sirius pour que tu restes là, à côté de moi, annonce Keith avec un sourire joueur. »

Et-

Oh.

Le cœur de Shiro se met à battre un peu plus fort.

Il lève une nouvelle fois le bras, cette fois-ci pour caresser du bout des doigts les cheveux mi-longs du bruns, couleur nuit étoilée.

Ah, si doux.

Aussi doux que les lèvres de Keith qui viennent toucher les siennes, quelques secondes après. Au départ, elles ne font que se frôler, se caresser, doucement. Et puis, Shiro lève la tête pour l'embrasser.

Si doux. Si tendre.

C'est nouveau. La sensation des lèvres de l'autre, leur souffle qui se mélange, leurs doigts qui se croisent dans l'herbe, la tendresse de l'autre qui paraît aller de soi, parce qu'ils veulent y aller lentement. Ne rien précipiter. Profiter. Apprendre de l'autre.

Ils se sourient contre les lèvres de l'autre.

« ...Très bien, reprend Shiro lorsque Keith décolle ses lèvres des siennes pour la première fois. Alors tu resteras Sirius, et je resterai près de toi. »

 _Promis._

* * *

 _« Le docteur Samuel Holt du département de recherche scientifique ainsi que son fils, Matt Hold, et le pilote Takashi Shirogane du département d'exploration sont morts pendant leur mission cette nuit, aux alentours des deux heures du matin. »_

 _Boum._ Coup de couteau dans son cœur.

Keith n'y croit pas. Il refuse.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent et- et non. _Non, non, non._ Non, il ne peut pas y croire.

 _Bam._ Sa tête commence à lui faire mal et sa gorge se noue. Il regarde le sol. Il ne peut pas- il n'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs. Et il ne veut pas regarder le ciel.

Parce que là-haut, _Shiro est mort._

Shiro l'a laissé. Tout seul.

Il fait nuit dans son cœur.

Et ça fait mal. Mal comme si on lui arrachait un rein. Et Keith se tient de ventre, grimaçant – merde, _non_.

Il est retourné à l'endroit où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Ça semble dater d'une éternité. En vérité, cela fait trois ans. Trois ans que Shiro l'a embrassé. Mais beaucoup plus qu'il se trouve à ses côtés.

 _Ah._ Il a du mal à respirer.

L'herbe est fraîche sous ses paumes, mais elle paraît moins douce. Trois ans. Il a envie de l'arracher – mais non. A la place, il retire ses mains et les passe sur son visage rougit. Il s'allonge. Et il regarde les étoiles.

Il est seul.

Shiro n'a pas tenu sa promesse.

* * *

.

* * *

 _« Keith... »_

 _Il ouvre les yeux. Leur respiration se mélange – et tout est flou autour d'eux._

 _« Keith, je..._

 _\- N-nh, Shiro... »_

 _Le brun gémit, se mort la lèvre, incapable de retenir ces sons suaves et grésillants de sa gorge ; et Shiro halète au-dessus de lui. Lentement, il s'abaisse, cherche son oreille du bout de la langue, passant par son cou et ses lèvres. Frissons. Keith murmure de plaisir lorsque quelque chose d'humide caresse son lobe gauche._

 _« … Pardonne-moi._

 _\- Hein ? Qu-aah... »_

 _La cadence s'accélère. Ils s'enfoncent dans le matelas de la chambre de Keith, se perdent dans les draps ternes et gris._

 _Chaleur. Extase._

 _Leurs mains se trouvent et leurs doigts s'enlacent._

 _« Je t'en prie Keith... »_

 _Chuchotements. Chagrin._

 _« Pardonne-moi. Pour tout. »_

 _Keith lève les yeux vers Shiro – regard douloureux. Puis il se redresse, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes. C'est doux et chaud. Triste et mélancolique. Et rêche, aussi, un peu. L'esprit embrumé, le cœur renversé ; c'est un serment silencieux, un pardon miséricordieux._

* * *

.

* * *

Shiro a changé. Depuis qu'il a échappé à l'armée de Zarkon, Shiro n'est plus le même – et ça, Keith est le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Shiro a perdu de la force dans son sourire. De la vigueur dans son rire. Des étoiles de ses yeux.

Shiro est brisé et Keith est perdu, parce qu'il a peur et ne sait pas quoi faire ; il a l'impression de devoir sauver deux personnes à la fois. Lui, et Shiro. Deux personnes perdues dans l'océan. Ils se sont cherchés, et enfin, maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, il lutte pour ne pas qu'ils se noient. Car sous eux, les profondeurs sont sombres, lugubres et terrifiantes. A tout moment, on peut leur attraper la jambe et les entraîner dans les abysses. C'est pourquoi Keith lutte.

Mais Keith est essoufflé.

Et c'est dur, de voir Shiro changé. C'est dur de ne plus voir autant d'étoiles dans ses yeux, comme avant.

* * *

Non.

Non, pas une nouvelle fois.

Merde.

S'il vous plaît _non_.

« SHIRO ! »

Tout est en ruine. Sur le champ de bataille règne une atmosphère funeste. Tout à une odeur de mort. Tout est terne et sans couleur. Keith court à travers des gravats de pierres qui s'effritent sous ses pieds. Il est à bout de souffle et son cœur bat à tout rompre.

« SHIRO ! SHIRO REPONDS-MOI! »

Il hurle mais personne ne lui répond. Et soudain la peur l'envahit. Une peur grande, immense et infinie – il est prit au piège dans l'océan et il se noie. Il appelle au secours mais personne ne l'entend. Les profondeurs l'attirent. Il cherche à remonter à la surface mais n'y arrive pas – et Shiro coule plus vite que lui. Lutter devient plus dur.

Les autres Paladins cherchent à côté de lui, mais c'est comme s'il ne les voyait pas ; il ne veut que Shiro, là, maintenant.

Il est essoufflé.

Mais il ne l'abandonnera pas, parce que Shiro a toujours été là pour lui.

Le robot de l'armée de Zarkon a été battu par Voltron. Ça a été éprouvant – encore plus qu'auparavant. Pidge pleure de rage et d'épuisement, Hunk a des crampes au dos, Lance n'arrive plus à bouger ses articulations. Allura a failli s'évanouir de fatigue, Coran sent comme des coup de marteau dans son crâne. Et Keith a les mains qui tremblent, a mal de partout, et ses jambes menacent de lâcher.

Pourtant, ils continuent de chercher. Il continue de lutter. Pour Shiro.

« SHIRO OU ES-TU ? »

 _Ne me laisse pas seul, Shiro. Tu ne peux pas. Pas une seconde fois._

Des larmes débordent des yeux de Keith mais il refuse de pleurer. Il ne pleurera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

Et pitié Shiro... Pitié, soit vivant...

Le Lion Noir a entraîné dans sa chute le robot de Zarkon. C'est Shiro qui l'a vaincu, après s'être défait de Voltron. Mais Shiro ne se trouve pas dans son vaisseau : la tête du Lion a été écrasée par l'impact.

« SHIRO !

\- … K- Keith... ? »

Oh mon Dieu.

« SHIRO ! Shiro où es-tu ?! »

Ça y est, il entend une respiration dans son casque. Elle est confuse, saccadée, mais elle est bien réelle.

Shiro est vivant.

Il y a un signal lumineux à une cinquantaine de mètres de Keith. Il se met à courir à travers les ruines et les décombres. Shiro. Shiro.

SHIRO.

Il le voit. Ça y est. Il est là.

Vivant.

Et souriant.

« Bordel Shiro. » La voix de Keith tremble. Il se précipite près de lui.

Shiro est blessé. Sa main est plaquée contre le côté droit de son ventre, d'où une longue coulée rouge cramoisie dégouline. La visière de son casque s'est brisée et il a une balafre ensanglantée le long de la joue. Il est sale, plein de sang et de poussière. Mais il est là.

Keith s'agenouille auprès de lui et l'aide à se redresser. Shiro tousse, puis il le regarde et sourit à nouveau. Dans ses yeux, de la bienveillance et... autre chose. Quelque chose que Keith ne comprend d'abord pas. Et puis-

« Pardon Keith. »

Il-

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses, bâtard... murmure le brun en commençant à sangloter.

\- Tout va bien... » lui dit-il en levant son bras métallique pour caresser sa joue mouillée. Le contact du métal contre sa peau est froid, mais si rassurant. Les larmes de Keith brillent comme des étoiles. Shiro les essuie avec son pouce. « Je suis là...

\- C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça... sanglote Keith en esquissant un sourire brillant à la fois de soulagement et de merci. Tu m'as fait peur Shiro. Putain de peur. »

Il pose son front contre le sien et ils ferment les yeux, respirant profondément la présence de l'autre, le temps d'un instant. Les autres vont arrivés, Shiro va être soigné – mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte, c'est Shiro. Shiro et lui.

« Je te l'ai dit Keith. Je ne partirai plus. »

* * *

Cela devait être la dernière bataille de Voltron.

Mais Zarkon n'a pas été battu.

Les Paladins se sont enfuis.

Et Shiro ne répond pas.

« SHIRO ! »

Il y a la peur. L'angoisse. Une voix tremblante.

« … Shiro ? »

Le Lion Noir est vide.

« … Il est parti. »

Shiro a disparu.

Le cœur de Keith explose.

Il est seul.

Encore.

Et il se noie.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Shiro est face à lui._

 _Allongé dans le lit du Paladin Bleu à bord du vaisseau, sa respiration est calme. Et Keith ne sait pas quoi faire ; il ne l'a jamais su. Shiro est bien plus fort que lui pour le réconfort ; mais le voilà brisé et Keith est perdu._

 _Il a l'air tellement plus paisible ainsi, les yeux fermés._

 _Keith passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs et blancs._

 _Douceur et tendresse. C'est tout ce qu'il veut lui apporter. Son cœur bat plus fort tandis que celui de Shiro reste paisible._

 _Il semble presque serein. Comme si tout ce qu'il vient de lui révéler a disparu. S'est évaporé._

 _Le cœur et l'esprit de Keith sont troublés. Agités. C'est mille-et-un sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculent dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine._

 _Shiro ouvre les yeux._

 _Il sourit en le voyant. Presque timidement. Silencieusement. Et Keith caresse du bout du pouce sa lèvre inférieure. Sans arrêter de sourire, Shiro pose sa main contre celle du brun._

 _Ils restent ainsi, l'un face à l'autre, quelques minutes. Yeux dans les yeux._

 _« Ne refait plus jamais ça. »_

 _La voix de Keith est tendue, et pourtant il reste si tendre dans ses paroles._

 _Shiro ressert sa prise sur sa main._

 _« Et, ne pense plus que c'est de ta faute, continue Keith en remarquant que c'est au tour du corps de Shiro de se tendre. Parce que ce n'est pas de la tienne. Tu n'y es pour rien, ok ? Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. Pour quoi que ce soit. »_

 _Vérité._

 _« ...D'accord. Je te le promets. »_

 _Mensonges._

 _Shiro a toujours si bien su cacher ce qu'il ressent._

Mais Keith a toujours su le remarquer.

* * *

.

* * *

« Keith ? »

Lance a ouvert la porte de sa chambre, et il cherche Keith du regard sans oser entrer.

Lui n'a pas bougé - il est là, allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés.

« Hum... Keith ? » demande Lance, presque timidement, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il attend une réponse du brun, mais celui-ci ne daigne pas lui en donner une. Dans le noir, Lance le distingue qui s'essuie les yeux. « Tu veux venir ?

\- Où ça ? » La voix de Keith est faible, comme un murmure.

Il y a un moment de flottement avant que Lance n'ait le courage de continuer : « On est tous dans la salle de commande, c'est Allura qui nous a appelés. On passe devant une nébuleuse, et, bah, on se demandait si tu voulais venir... Avec nous. »

Avec _eux_.

Lance attend que Keith lui réponde. Il hésite entre rester et l'attendre ou partir pour le laisser seul.

Avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, Keith se lève.

« Keith ?

\- J'arrive, répond-il. Attends-moi.

\- O- ok ! s'exclame Lance en retrouvant son sourire. »

Keith a l'air fatigué mais Lance ne dit rien. En fait, il a l'air de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit – et il ne serait pas étonné si c'était vrai. Pourtant, il accepte de venir.

« Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Keith ! interpelle Hunk en tapotant le sol à côté de lui. Viens par là ! »

Ils sont tous là, devant lui : Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, Lance. Et lui. Même les souris, sur les épaules de la princesse.

Personne ne fait plus de remarque pendant qu'il s'assoit entre Hunk et Lance, mais les sourires qu'ils se lancent, réjouis, ne passe pas inaperçus auprès du jeune Paladin, qui ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire (ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer leurs sourires bienveillants à eux).

Ils regardent les étoiles, tous les six, assis à même le sol. L'espace est immense, la nébuleuse est merveilleuse ; c'est un mélange de noir, de bleu foncé et de violet. Et les étoiles sont belles. Keith a les yeux rivés sur elles. On entend les bêtises de Lance qui cherche à détendre l'atmosphère, les rires d'Allura et de Hunk, et les explications scientifiques des nébuleuses de Pidge et de Coran.

Il manque quelqu'un à l'appel. Regarder les étoiles sans lui n'a pas la même saveur – c'est peut-être... plus amer. Pourtant, le sourire de Keith ne faiblit pas. Parce qu'il est là, avec sa nouvelle famille, qui est aussi celle de Shiro.

Et parce qu'il sait qu'ils ne le laisseront pas tomber. Ils retrouveront Shiro.

Et enfin, ils pourront regarder les étoiles, tous ensemble.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

J'ai craqué. Vous avez vu ? J'ai écrit un petit bout de fluff 8D Oupsi.

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
